Rise of the Immortal
by AkumaKami64
Summary: When Orochimaru sealed off Kyuubi, he awakened a gift given to Naruto by someone that believed Naruto deserved it more then him. Naruto Harem and Badass Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: When Orochimaru sealed off Kyuubi, he awakened a gift given to Naruto by someone that believed Naruto deserved it more than him. Naruto Harem and Badass Naruto (I think I never really tried it before)

A.N. dracohalo117's 'The Chosen of Madara' challenge

Please check out my profile for challenges.

Naruto was angry. Sasuke had just about given their scroll to the weird snake-summoning ninja, Orochimaru. Naruto stopped him, but ended up getting a strange seal that seemed to be blocking Kyuubi's chakra. He had nearly passed out when a memory came to him.

_**Flashback**_

_An eight-year old Naruto was backed up against a wall, cornered by a mob of villagers, along with some of the lower ranked ninjas._

_"Kill the demon!" "Make it suffer!" "Let's finish what the Fourth started!" were amongst the cries of the vicious mob._

_They were about to attack when a voice yelled "Amaterasu!" Black flames killed and vaporized the front members of the mob._

_They looked and saw a man in front of them now that looked like an Anbu, except the mask was an orange spiral with a hole at the right eye._

_"Who are you?" "Get out of the way!" "Why are you protecting him?" "Demon lover!" rang out of the mob._

_The masked man said not a word. Faster than the eyes could see, he made several hand seals and launched a huge fireball at them, vaporizing all of them.(1)_

_Naruto looked at the man with a mixture of fear, hope, and awe as he came toward him. Naruto peered into the hole and saw a strange eye. "Who are you?" he asked._

_The man sighed, "I'm someone that has tried hard to accomplish great things, but all my attempts end in death, destruction, and suffering. I've come, Naruto, to give you something that I hope you'll have a better use for than I." as he finished, his eye started spinning and Naruto blacked out._

_The man did a quick jutsu to clean up the burned wall and ground. "So ends Madara Uchiha." and with that, he turned to dust._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Naruto felt a headache as knowledge of all kinds rushed through his head. He opened his eyes to see that Sasuke was covered in black markings. He was currently fighting, and winning, against one of the three sound ninjas. He smirked, "Well this should be interesting."

**Meanwhile**

Dosu was about to attack when he heard a whistling sound. He brought up his gauntlet to block a kunai. He looked and saw the orange-wearing Leaf Genin that was asleep a minute ago, leaning against the tree. Naruto said two words, "Bad move." and with that the explosive tag wrapped around the kunai went off. Dosu, whose arm was now severely injured, managed to dodge the next kunai that came at him, but not the one with another explosive tag aimed where he would land after. The smoke cleared to show Dosu's burned and mangled corpse.

Naruto looked over and saw Sakura and Sasuke, who no longer had the black markings(2), looking at him warily. Behind him was Zaku, beaten and both arms broken, but alive. Naruto sighed, annoyed, as he shot a kunai right between his eyes. "Make sure your enemies are dead before leaving them Sasuke. They have a knack for coming back even more of an annoyance if you don't." Naruto said. This surprised many of the assembled crowd. Naruto, the dead-last, had just killed two genin without second thought and was actually chastising Sasuke for letting one live after breaking both his arms.

Naruto looked over at Kin, who was currently possessed by Ino, "Ino, that you?"

_'Thank God! I thought he was going to kill me for a second'_ Ino thought before answering, "Ye-yes, it's me. How'd you know?"

"These genin were more battle hardened then you, I doubt their last teammate would have the same panicked look you did when I looked at you." He said this all with a bored smirk. "Now could you get out that body, we need to have a little chat with her."

Ino wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not, but complied since she was running low on chakra. Before anyone could ask anything, Naruto appeared in front of Kin and disappeared with her.

These were the thoughts on this new development.

Neji;_ 'Hmph, he's still a failure.'_

Tenten;_ 'I wonder if he's any good with a sword?'_

Lee was knocked out.

Shikamaru;_ 'Troublesome, you always were an unpredictable one Naruto. Wonder what you're up to this time.'_

Choji;_ 'Wow, what has Naruto been learning? Hmmm, I wonder if he'd be up to a Ramen eating competition?'_

Ino;_ 'That look on Naruto's face; cold, merciless, uncaring...kinda hot. Wait, WHAT!'_

Sasuke;_ 'Why does his aura seem so different? It's wasn't the same erratic and happy one he always had. Now it's still erratic, but ...cold, no, like ice. Just like...Itachi.'_

Sakura; _'Since when is Naruto so serious? And why did he kill that guy, he couldn't have done anything without his arms?'_

The teams went their separate ways. Sasuke and Sakura waited a few minutes before Naruto came back. He held up a Heaven and Earth scroll. He didn't say where he got them and they didn't ask.

At the tower

Anko looked at the tied up girl in front of her. She arrived about half an hour before most of the teams got there. She was bound, passed out, and had a note on her

_Orochimaru is the leader of sound. This girl and her team were sent after Sasuke Uchiha. Interrogate her if you want, but don't kill her. I'll speak to the Hokage after this stage of the exam is done._

_Signed_

_Maelstrom of the Tricky Wave Breeze_

Anko had an Anbu take the note to the Hokage. She had the girl looked over and was surprised that she wasn't in that bad of shape. A few bruises, but she was fine...and she wasn't raped. That alone spoke something high of this 'Maelstrom'. Most would have had their way with her, regardless of who they were. 'Things are getting interesting.' Anko though with a smirk as the girl started to stir.

**End of Chapter**

1. You really think he of all people would need to call out a jutsu he's done who knows how many times to make it work?

2. He started fighting Dosu around the time Sasuke was about to kill Zaku.

Well that's the first chapter. How was it? Any idea what's going on exactly? Any idea where this is going (cause I barely know)? And most importantly, who should be in the Harem? It can be anyone, even gender benders. Review please. AkumaKami64 signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is going to be a long review respond section.

The High Demon Lord- Thank you for pointing that out.

cruel vamp- He is going to change a lot, but it's because he didn't just get Madara's knowledge.

fanbasher865- I made it like that on purpose. Naruto's not trying to clever right now, he's trying be obvious, to the Third at least, since he's going to one of the only few to see that note.

Hakkyou no Yami- Thank you for all the suggestions.

Fayneir- I agree with you on the CRA being clan matter and outside the councils business. That will be used, but it's for more complicated reasons.

Trinity Fenton-Phantom- You'll see.

Julian Carax- I always found those reacations odd as well.

starwarsdude8221991- Kyuubi chakra being sealed, near death, and that last I'm debating on a little.

Orpheon- Thank you. Honestly, I've thought about bashing characters, but the wayt they act in Bashing fics don't really compute when I write my stories. I like reading a bashing fic every now and then, but I don't think I could make a good bashfic if I tried. Odd isn't it?

Kenju- Thank you. My main way of improving is doing it and getting feedback.

To Everyone else- Thank you for all your inputs, corrections, and every other things you all mentioned.

Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Naruto sat on his bed, indian-style. He wondered how long it would be before Sarutobi told the ANBU to bring him to his office. He made the note obvious enough for him that it shouldn't take him long to figure out who delivered the girl to them. While he was waiting, he figured it was time he had meeting that was LONG over due. He closed his blue eyes and concentrated for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a sewer with ankle deep water. As he walked through his mindscape, his only thought was, 'I need to redecorate.' After a few minutes of walking, he came to a giant gold cage. As he got closer, he noticed there were chain in the cage; all tight, leaving no slack in them, and going deeper into the cell. 'Must be the result of Orochimaru's seal. The design isn't the best, but it's doing it's job quite nicely.' The blond thought as he slid between the bars.

As he traveled deeper into the cage, he noticed how the changes came lower and closer together. This meant that Kyuubi was either in a smaller fox form or a human form. His second hunch proved correct as he noticed the outline of it's form. First thing he noticed were the two fox ears on her head and nine tails attached to the base of the spine, all of which were blood red in color-along with the hair of course. The next, as the form became more apparent in the dark, was that it was a she. A very beautiful naked she. Shoulder length, fire-red hair. Perfect hour-glass figure. Whisker marks that were darker and more defined then his. Claws on her hand and feet. Slightly pointed ears. D-cup breasts and a nice firm and round ass to top it all of made her what all men dreamed of having. If Naruto hadn't gone through his 'mental change,' he would have passed out from a nose bleed by now. He found it odd that she seemed around his age though.

That brought him to take notice of her current situation. She was currently in a knelling position due to how the chains were attached to her. Her fine legs had very short chains, too short to do anything with, going to the floor right where she was. A chain on each wrist attached to a far off wall, keeping her arms strechted out as far as possible. Several more on her arms keeping them in place with no chance of moving. Nine claps on the ground kept her tails down. A chain that kept a collar around her neck high, so she couldn't even hang her head without choking. Her eyes were closed, she seemed tired...and sad.

Naruto sighed before muttering, "Keep your head out of the gutter," This looked incredibly hot and kinky to him.

"Your head...is a gutter," Kyuubi said softly, as a tired and defeated smirk appeared on her face, showing off her vampire-like canine. She opened her red eyes, which once glowed with an untamible fire, now had a subdued look to them. As if someone ripped the fire right out of her.

'What happened to her?' Was the only thing Naruto could think.

"I suppose you're here for some payback?" Kyuubi asked, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "I don't blame you really, I would do the same in your position."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked generally confused, he came here because he thought it was time they met face to face.

Kyuubi glared as she spoke, "Don't play dumb! Since that bastard's gift have awakened, you can have your revenge on me," her voice started off strong and got weaker as she went on. Naruto was shocked as he saw a tear slide down her face.

"I didn't come here for revenge, Kyuubi." He said in a calm, but honest voice.

Kyuubi's eyes widen at this. She may not be able to read his mind with this new seal, but she could tell when he was lieing, and right now, there was no lie in his words. "Why? I'm the reason your life has been hell. If it wasn't for me, you would have had a family and friends. Why...don't you hate me?" She asked this after searching his eyes for any hatred and found none directed at her.

"You may have been the reason for my birth families death, but you didn't make my life hell. The village needed a scapegoat and Sarutobi gave them one. He may have tried to protect me, but the old man has lost his spine and become far too leinent in his second reign. The Professor has become a fossil of his old self." Naruto ranted slightly, more to himself then to Kyuubi. He shook his head and readressed her, "Well, I came here so we could proper introduce our selves, but I think you may need a little help first."

As he said this, he closed his eyes before opening them to reveal the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, only with a slight difference. Inside the circle made by the three tomoe surronding the pupil, was a ten point star in each eye, centered on the pupil.

Kyuubi's eyes widen in fright, Madara's Sharingan was incredibly gift in controlling her. Now her jailer had an even more adance version of it. Her eyes relaxed slightly as he looked over the restraints. She felt a pull on her chakra before she realized what he was doing. He was manipulating her chakra to try and break the seal. Not surprising really, Naruto still hadn't gotten used to having all of Madara's memories being put in his head, so he wasn't a hundred percent sure about doing this how a seal master would. A moment later, Kyuubi heard the chains cracking before breaking and desolving into chakra.

As Kyuubi rubbed her wrists, Naruto held out a hand to help her up. "I think it's time we were introduced. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I should probably add Uchiha to that. Heir to the Uzumaki clan, Namikaze clan, and Madara's power." He gave her a soft smile, which she returned.

"I'm Benatami, current holder of the title of Bijuu Queen. Ruler of a Demons and your prisoner." She said 'prisoner' in a sexy tone, causing Naruto, who had turned his sharingan off, to grin.

"Best behave or I'll have to disipline my prisoner." Naruto countered, deciding to play along.

Benatami gave a chuckle, she hadn't found someone that could flirt with her and not die of blood loss. If it wasn't that she knew about his memories from Madara, she'd swear he was gay. That brought up another point she needed to talk to him about, "Um, Naruto?" She asked in a shy and guilty voice.

"Hmm?" He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm...sorry about surpressing the memories and powers Madara gave you. I was scared that you would be like Madara and try break to break my will. I thought-" She was cut off by him kissing her right on the lips. It surprised her so much, that she didn't notice him slipping his tongue into her mouth.

After he broke the kiss, "What part of 'I don't blame you' don't you understand? I can understand you were scared. Since you made sure I was always healed, self-preservation or not, I'll call us even on that bit," He turned to leave after he finished speaking. His parting words were, "See you later Kitsune-Jotei!(Fox Empress)

A small smile crept on the demoness's face as she thought about this turn of events, 'Beings of all kind have tried to break my will. Over time, though my will stayed strong, my spirit began to feel hollow. Now after all this time, the one who could completely breaks me has me in the perfect situation and instead he tries to ignite the fire in my spirit again. Maybe it's the fact he could that won't do it. But by that logic, I would obey someone if they didn't try to break me.' She looked towards the direction Naruto left with a polayful smirk, 'I don't think I would mind that too much with him.'

As she finished this thought, the mindscape changed from a sewer into a forest, and the seal into a leather collor on her neck. She felt it and found a whirlpool seal engraved on it, along with the original seal design on a different spot. "Ohh, the irony," She then spot a few nice size rabbits, "THANK YOU MASTER NARUTO!" She yelled this so loud, Kami and Yami both swore they heard something from their respective domains.

Benatami paused as she considered what she said, "Oh well. He plays his cards right and I'll shout that all through the night. I wonder what kind of bed-name he'd give me?" She wondered with a dreamy grin. She knew exactly what the blond was packing and well...Madara was a bastard at time, but there is a reason none of his wives complained about him being married to so many. That made her wonder if him and Jiraiya were distantly related. "I wonder what people would say if it got out the the founder of the Uchiha clan was a bigger and better pervert then that Toad Sage?"  
End of Chapter

And it's finally here. Hope you all like it. To that last bit people, I'm taking a different and funnier approach on Madara's character. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Fallen-Ryu-little of both.

Hakkyou no Yami-I'll look into that.

DarkRapture-You'll get to join in eventually.

Deathmvp-It's good to be back.

Still Not Dead Yet-Wait and read, you might like what they do.

jere7782-Read the flashback in Chapter one.

Namikaze09-0.0 Was not expecting one of my favorite writers to read and review my story. I'll be sure to ask if I need them! By the way you're my one-hundredth reviewer!

Black Hearted Ninja-It might take me a while, but I'll check your story out at some point. There are a lot of stories I plan to read and need to work my way through.

Oraman Asturi- I just liked the idea in my head, a hundred year old guy with his body in its 30s is bound to get bored.

A.N. Sorry it took so long, had writer's block for this story, after moving.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating** to English**

Beta; Dragon Wizard 91

Naruto smirked, his eyes still closed, "Is there something I do for you, Miss Neko?" He asked playfully as an Anbu with purple hair and a cat mask appeared in the middle of the room.

She was shocked that he noticed her before she revealed herself, but hid it well, "The Hokage would like to speak with you," She said in a monotone voice.

"Hmm, here or are you going to take me to the tower?" He asked amusedly, making the Anbu slightly uneasy for some reason.

"Here," She answered,_ 'This kid is a lot creepier than what I heard. Did the forest get to him or something?' _She wondered to herself, remembering a few ninjas that went crazy to various degrees while in the forest.

Naruto got up and waved goodbye to the Anbu before making his way out the door, "See ya later, Miss Neko," He said as he left.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office. The Forest of Death was also designed as a fort of sorts, in case the village was under attack and things got desperate. The tunnel underground led from there to the shelters on the Hokage monument. With the provisions stored in secret hiding places, you could feed the village for at least a week. The trouble was getting civilians out, since they would most likely have to blow up the tunnels to prevent the enemy from following.

Naruto was dragged out of his musing when he reached the door to the office. He opened it and smirked at the sight. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor, the God of Ninjas, was sitting behind a desk with unfinished paperwork and reading his student's book. He coughed to get his attention, causing the old Hokage to scramble to put the book away and do his best to save face and seem dignified, which in turn, caused Naruto to snicker, "You called me Old Man?" He asked with a small smirk as Hiruzen looked a little embarrassed before getting serious, going into 'Hokage Mode' as it were.

"I'm glad to see you made it through the exams so far Naruto, but I called you here about something regarding a rather interesting event that happened earlier. We found a sound girl tied up near the tower with a note signed by someone calling himself "Maelstrom of the Tricky Wave Breeze"," He explained while giving a look that Naruto got when the jig was up. There was something different about Naruto, something that made him a little uneasy._ 'It seems...familiar' _He thought to himself, suspicion growing.

Naruto smirked at this, "Well, took you long enough, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out with that obvious hint," He comment casually, seeming more amused than concerned.

"Not long, but I thought it over to make sure there wasn't anyone else that would use that nickname. This raises two questions Naruto, how do you know she's working for Orochimaru and how do you know your **other **surname?" Hiruzen asked, a bit of an edge to his tone. He wasn't sure just who he was really talking to anymore: an impostor, Naruto, or Kyuubi.

Naruto just chuckled at the suspicion being directed at him, "Well, it's a good thing your guards aren't here, otherwise I'd be less willing to tell you everything," He said as he took a seat in front of the desk, "Tell me, do you remember what happened when I was eight?" He asked, causing the aged Hokage to look mildly confused.

"Hmm, the only thing of significance was a small group of civilians disappearing without a trace. They were declared dead about two years after that," He said before his eyes widened in revelation, "Naruto, you didn't...?" He asked, hoping he was wrong, which fortunately he was.

"No, I didn't kill them, the reverse actually. They tried to kill me. Luckily, someone decided to save my ass," He said, pausing for effect.

"And who is this savior of yours Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with curiosity mixed in with his calculating expression.

"Madara Uchiha," Naruto answered emotionlessly, no humor or deception in his voice or eyes.

Hiruzen couldn't keep the shock off his face at that claim, "Naruto, Madara was killed by the First Hokage, and even if he survived, he'd be too old to be alive by now," He explained, wondering just what was going on.

"That would be true, if he hadn't gained immortality," Naruto countered, barely restraining a smirk at the Hokage's gobsmacked expression.

"Even if that is true, how would you know about it exactly?" The monkey summoner asked still not buying this story yet.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "Madara was immortal, but he could still die under certain circumstances," He brought his face back towards the Hokage's direction with his eyes closed, "One was him passing on the source of his powers, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan," He said as he opened his eye to reveal his ten-point star Sharingan.

Hiruzen sat there in shock for a moment before regaining his composure, "So tell me, 'Naruto', just what abilities came with this gift? And why did he give it to you?" He asked, his voice cold and serious.

Naruto chuckled a bit at the old man's expression as he turned his Sharingan off, "Well, besides getting the ability to do anything he could, I also got all his memories and I think a bit of his personality. That or I matured due to the memories, hard to tell," He explained nonchalantly, seemingly unintimidated by the Hokage staring at him intently, ready to kill him at a moment's notice.

"You have Madara's memories? ALL of them?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you hear about a group called the Akatsuki?" He asked as Hiruzen's eyes went wide, "I'll take that as a yes. Madara honestly had noble intentions with his plans, but all he seemed to do was make things worse. He just wasn't meant to make peace. He established the Akatsuki as a last attempt. He began to see the flaws in his newest plan and lost whatever will he had left to continue. So he gave it to someone he thought could make better use of his abilities. I'm not sure why he picked me, just that he saw something in me that he put his hope into. Now the Akatsuki is working under its official leader, who had been a figure head until that point," He explained in a voice that was between bored and tired.

"So, am I talking to Naruto or Madara now?" Hiruzen asked after a pause to take in all that Naruto had told him.

"Ehh, a bit of both I think. Did you know that Madara was a pervert and a bit of a prankster? Man loved humiliating people he didn't like, but couldn't kill or hurt. He was damn good at it too, never got caught. He was so disappointed that almost none of his descendants took after him," Naruto said in a near nostalgic voice. _'Having someone else's memories is a little weird, but incredibly cool,' _He thought to himself amusingly.

"Madara was a pervert?" Hiruzen wondered out loud. A prankster he figured, he saw a few looks Madara gave people when he was young before they were pranked. A pervert? Didn't see that coming.

"A bigger and better pervert than your student at that. Not that anyone cared a whole lot back then. People slept with each other all the time back then, never knowing what night was their last. Plus, Madara was a babe magnet, plain and simple. There was rarely a woman that did NOT want him being a pervert around them. He could sweet talk ice queens into giggling messes and knew how to find the sweet spots to turn girls into jello. A bastard he may be, but there is no denying he was a man among men. And no, I'm not telling you how to seduce your hot secretary," Naruto said, smirking as Hiruzen almost completely lost his composure at that. His secretary was hot, but she was WAY too young for him.

Then again, Naruto was too old as well if you counted all those hundred years of memories from the Uchiha founder.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Hiruzen asked, having recovered from the near heart-attack caused by Naruto's comment and the images that followed with it.

"Hmm, outside killing a few specific people and cleaning up the messes Madara made; Just getting drunk and laid for now, and maybe becoming Hokage in a decade or so," He explained getting a sweatdrop from Hiruzen, "What? I have the experience of a playboy that was over a hundred years old, the body of a thirteen year old, and a whole ton of stamina, and a lot more from a certain fox and I do plan to use all of that for reasons not concerning the village. Besides, I'm not sure what new abilities came out of this new Sharingan, cause it didn't look like this when Madara had it. But in the immediate present, I plan to beat someone hands down in the preliminaries(1)-if there is one- and then tell you what I know about Orochimaru's plans. It's not a whole lot since it's at least five years old, but it should help," He explained as Hiruzen started to relax some, " I know you're suspicious Old Man, but I don't plan on forcibly taking over or destroying the village. The only reason I would was if someone else took it over or if this village turns on me and actively hunts me. Other than that, the only thing you have to worry about is your female ninjas being sore in the mornings," He commented with a smirk as Hiruzen sweatdropped at this.

Only Naruto could joke in this kind of situation, "Well, I'm still not entirely sure if I should trust you or if you are Naruto at all, but for now you're free to go," He said solemnly, hoping he was making the right choice.

Naruto merely chuckled darkly as he made his way to the door, "Oh, and Little Monkey? Is Little Danzy still mad about that atomic wedgie you gave him back in the playground?" He asked with a grin before closing the door as Hiruzen gaped at him. Danzo never did forgive him for that wedgie he gave him after he beat the young Sarutobi in a race. Sarutobi was a sore and vengeful loser in his childhood, something Danzo would never forget.

The aged Sarutobi sat for a long while after that, wondering if he had made a mistake in trusting this person that seemed to be Naruto. If he was telling the truth about gaining Madara's memories and abilities, then Naruto was a fearsome potential enemy. Hiruzen sighed before taking out a bottle of sake stashed in his desk and saying an ancient saying that still held true in such cases, "I'm too old for this shit."

**Hall Way**

Naruto absentmindedly walked to his room as he thought about his conversation with the Hokage. He had told the truth for the most part. He had a few potential plans for the future, but that depended on what powers his advanced Sharingan gave him. 'Relax a little, I thought you said you were going to enjoy yourself,' Benatami said in his head, followed by the sound of munching.

_'Enjoying my surprises?' _He thought back amusedly as Benatami swallowed a bit of her rabbit. Was it bad that he found the image of a foxgirl eating rabbit hot?

_'The rabbits and forest are incredible! But the collar...' _Benatami trailed off, her voice giving off convincingly fake annoyance.

_'You want to go back into the sewer cage?' _Naruto asked with a smirk.

Benatami's eyes went wide at this,_ 'Bena will be good! No take food and land from her! She is grateful!'_She called in a childish voice, causing Naruto to nearly laugh his ass off at the voice.

_'Seriously, all Madara needed to do was feed you, give you a playground, and you would have been a good little demon pet?' _He asked amusedly.

Benatami pouted slightly at this, _'Well, considering how often I was imprisoned and that I am very primal in most aspects, it really shouldn't be surprising. He would have had to prove himself to me of course, but I probably would have been more inclined to help him. I just...want to be free, even if it's just a little. I was and still am willing to be tamed if that's what it takes to get it, but I refused to be broken. I survived too much to be broken!' _She explained passionately. She had spent many decades in the beginning, just trying to figure out how to survive when she and the rest of the Bijuu were separated from the Juubi. She had spent most of her life trying to survive against other creatures that wanted her power until sealing her and the other Bijuu became a regular thing. Naruto had been giving her more freedom than any of her former containers combined. He had no idea how much it meant to her when he did that. If it took some submission to thank him, she would do so gladly.

_'I won't try to break you Benatami, or even tame you. Unless of course, you want to be tamed?' _He asked, chuckling as he sensed her blushing at this, before gaining a serious expression,_ 'Benatami, what would you do if you could get out of the seal?' _He asked, shocking her.

_'I'm...I'm not sure. I've been sealed into container after container for so long, that I couldn't bring myself to imagine my life outside of a seal. Besides, you would most likely die and I won't risk that,' _She said firmly.

_'Getting attached to me, Kitsune-Jotei?'_(Fox Empress) He asked, jokingly.

_'Yes...__**Nushi**_**'**She stated simply, surprising Naruto on many levels.

_'Benatami...' _He thought softly, not sure what to say.

_'If you demand it, that title can be true however you please,'_ She said with a hint of submission.

_'Benatami, I don't want a broken or mindless servant. A playful sex-slave, maybe. An energetic pet, okay. A wild vixen, sure. I wouldn't even mind simply having a lover. But not a mindless servant. If you feel obligated to serve me for whatever reason, go ahead. I only have one rule, do not lose that raging spirit of yours,' _Naruto said firmly to the offer. One thing that attracted him to the Demon Queen was her spirit. No matter how tamed it was, it would still lash out against its enemies when provoked.

Benatami choked back a sob at Naruto's words, tears of happiness slowly pouring, _'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha...thank you. I never have had the honor of meeting someone like you. While my offer still stands, I wouldn't mind exploring whatever may be between us, other than this seal,' _She said as she wiped her tears. She paused as she started sniffing the air, _'Demon vessel, twelve o'clock ,' _She said, causing Naruto to come back to the conscious world.

Walking in his direction was the most powerful genin in this exam, besides himself perhaps. She had wild, shoulder-length red hair, though it was not as spiky as his own. On the left side of her head was the kanji for "Love". She wore standard cargo pants and what Naruto liked to call a "battle corset". Basically a tight shirt made of sturdy-and leather like to an extent-material, with two metal buckles holding it together in the front, that had the same effect as a corset-in other words, making her C-Cups seem even bigger and more enticing. The gourd on her back and the black circles around her green and soulless eyes were the biggest give away for who she was. Garia no Sabaku, AKA The One-tailed Container, AKA the hottest and best murderess Naruto knew that was in this exam. _'Is it strange that I'm mostly attracted to women that are possibly the most dangerous ones I will ever meet?' _Naruto thought to himself, not showing a reaction to Garia as they approached each other.

_'Nope, you just got a power fetish,' _Benatami commented with a smirk as Naruto internally rolled his eyes at her.

Time seemed to pause right before they passed each other. An instant where it seemed like a bloodbath would begin at any moment. Just as quickly as it came, the moment left. A few steps later, Garia paused and looked over her shoulder, only to see nothing there, _'Mother became quiet and afraid when we passed him. His aura, it's not the same as it was when we first saw him. He now has a presence that puts not only fear, but also respect into anyone that feels it. What are you, Naruto Uzumaki?,' _She thought to herself emotionlessly as she continue to her and her sibling's room.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto smirked to himself as he made his way through the tower. Not much had changed about it since Madara had last been there. He was rather proud that he managed to make Garia feel a little fearful by his presence. Of course, he also had another thought, _'Hey, Bena? Would you have anything against me if I got a few _'pets'_, namely a pair of raccoons?' _He asked with a bit of a chuckle.

Benatami took a moment to figure out what he meant, before grinning,_ 'Oh, don't worry about me, have all the fun you want. I really need to find a way out of here without causing harm to you,' _She grumbled that last bit to herself.

_'Oh? And what are you going to do when you get out?' _Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

_'Well, if you're going to get a few _'pets'_, then I'd plan to join in on the fun of course!' _Kyuubi replied pervertedly, laughing as Naruto's mind went to the gutter for a moment.

_'For the record Bena, I am going to figure out a way to let you out, I promise you that,' _Naruto thought seriously and confidently.

Benatami sighed, knowing he meant it, _'Well, just don't get obsessed over it. You got a long time to figure that out and other things to worry about at present. Just because you promised it, doesn't mean you can't have some fun in between attempts to figure it out,' _She said, not want her container to devote all his spare time to getting her out. She was enjoying herself enough to wait forever at this point.

_'Oh, don't worry about that. I need to figure out where the designs for this seal are anyway. Besides, between your healing rate and my Sharingan's potential powers, I might have a LONG time in this life even if we can't find a way to unseal you. By then, we'll have to have found a way to at least give you a temporary body. Hmm, maybe we can use a version of Orochimaru's 'Immortality' Jutsu to put your mind in a different body?' _He thought more to himself then Benatami.

Benatami smiled at her container's thoughts. Truth was, there were a few ways she knew of that could get her out with him alive. If his eyes made him immortal at one point, it would be possible, but neither of them were counting on that. There was one way she knew of that could work at any time. A human wouldn't survive a demon being released from them, but a demon would survive a human being released. If worse came to worse, she could reverse the statuses of her and Naruto as demon and human to human and demon. She mainly didn't want to for one reason now. Naruto really did like powerful women. If she wasn't powerful, he might grow bored and leave her alone. To her, it was either be sealed inside someone that actually seemed to like her or be unsealed, powerless, and alone. _'I just can't get a break, can I?' _She thought to herself sadly, barely hiding her sadness from Naruto.

**End of Chapter**

(1) "Beasting Someone hands down" is supposedly Madara's favorite phrase, according to the Naruto Wiki. I haven't seen Manga chapters of Shippuden from before Naruto going Eight-tailed on Pein, so could anyone tell me if this true or someone having fun with the site?

First off, Naruto is not done with the Third Hokage, the really good part comes after the preliminaries. Second, Benatami is... tempting Naruto in a way. She has issues with trusting others, but Naruto has shown her more genuine kindness then she ever remembers getting. She's still not really believing he's honest about everything, so she tempts him at times. Nushi means "a master, a god, an owner, or a lover", so she's giving him a very tempting offer. Lastly, yes they are both quite perverted. **Review Question**; Is Naruto telling the truth? If no, how much was a lie? What will he do? What are his abilities? What will happen with Naruto and Garia? Will Naruto break Kyuubi? Will he free her? Who will he fight in the perliminaries? Any Questions?


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

hannibal221- Maybe.

Servent Satsujinki- Hmm, not sure. Didn't know about Izanagi when I made this.

X- Death-x- Yes Tobi and Madara are the same person.

Black Hearted Ninja- Nice choices.

Still Not Dead Yet- I thought I only had him use "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Uchiha Madera's heir" once so far and that was for his and Benatami's first official introduction. And no, he doesn't want to advertise them- not against showing them if the situation calls for it though.

Sori-Akuma no Musei- 1. I was improvising. 2. I actually assumed he did make that jutsu during or even before joining the Akatsuki, or at least was developing it. And even if he didn't I'd imagine Madara kept tabs on Oro. 3. As far as I know, the facts behind the exactness of Madara's 'immortality' are still up to debate.

As for Naruto- having another lifetime of memories can do that to a kid. Thanks for the support.

infinite-yami- Madara giving Naruto his Sharingan was dracohalo117's idea/challenge, I just added on to it. As for the perverted part- I couldn't resist doing that.

fullhouses- Yes.

Maelstorm of the Tricky Wind- Girl. Thought the 'She' and 'Her' would have made that clear.

juubi22- Eh, tomato, tomahto. Besides, the Bijuu have always been referred to as demons.

avatoa- This was made BEFORE that was revealed, making it AU.

MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs- Possible.

Sky EXE- Little too early for that.

8asker- Hmmm, I'll think about it.

Rixxell Stryfe- I had been saving that wedgie bit for a while now. And yes, Naruto and Beni are going to be partners in a sense. While seeing Sasuke gets his ass kicked by Naruto in the Prelims would be sweet, Naruto wouldn't use his Sharingan unless he has to.

Everyone else- Thank you for all your kind words and support.

Regular speak

_Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

**AN: I'm sorry for the massive delay, but my mind has been more on my TT stories when I'm not sick, busy, or unable to get online. Not to mention this being my senior year and trying to get my after school plan together.**

Naruto listened to the Hokage's speech about the true purpose of the exam, as a replacement for war and several other excuses Hashirama had came up with when he first had an idea for something like this, with only half of his attention. The rest was on every other occupant in the room. The entire 'Rookie Nine' was present; all more or less the same green horns he thought they were. Gai's team was there; an experienced lot, but at least two were handicapped. Neji was a true Hyuuga, which by definition meant he only used his clan Taijutsu. Lee's handicap was genetic, making it so he could only use Taijutsu. Though, he seemed to be making great work with just that. Tenten he had nothing on, but chances were that she had a handicap of some kind as well.

The Sand Team was there, as he already knew from his run in with Garia. Speaking of which, the raccoon container seemed to be eyeing him every now and then out of the corner of her eye. He would bet his bottom dollar that gourd on her back had something to do with her demon. Best guess being that she controlled sand and the gourd gave her an ample supply. Then again, the powers a Bijuu gives its container vary at times. The other two were much easier to guess. The blonde girl was a wind user, judging by the metal fan on her back. The boy probably thought he had everybody wondering what that thing on his back was. Seeing as he's from Suna, Naruto would have to guess a puppet.

Kabuto and his team were here, something he forgot to tell Hiruzen about. He had forgotten all about Sasori's multi-crossing spy at the time. He'd have to keep an eye on him. Sakura and Sasuke were about as okay as they could be, though Sasuke was trying not to grab his shoulder in pain during the speech. The last team was a mystery to him. Three Kunoichi from Kumo. One could pass as Tsunade's green eyed daughter- cold eyes, pale skin, blond hair, and a very impressive bust. She also had a tanto strapped on her lower back. The second was a dark-skinned red-head who appeared to be a flat chest when compared to the other girl. She seemed less cold then her comrade. She also wielded a blade, but this a normal sized sword. He placed them a little below or at twenty in age. Their last and only unarmed member had his attention for some reason.

Dark, blond hair in a long braid down her back, calm face, dark eyes, lightly tanned skin, a bit older than the other two and a decent bust, but not the class of Tsunade-junior. All in all, she really shouldn't stand out to him. The only impression he should be getting is that she seemed to have a bit more battle-experience than the other two...that and he wanted to tap that and the other two, but other than that! Yet no matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about her.

Still, he didn't let that side track him too much. He idly took note of all the non-participating ninja. Most were Konoha ninja- Orochimaru's former student Anko Mitarashi, Head Interrogator Ibiki Morino, and a lot of others he wasn't sure about. All of the team's Jounin were there, unsurprisingly. The Sand Jounin had a cloth covering one eye and gave off an unfriendly demeanor in general. The Kumo Jounin had dark-skin as well along with shaggy white hair and a cleaver-like sword on his back. His appearance was more bored than anything else.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the proctor, a Jounin named Gekko Hayate-who apparently had a coughing sickness- asked if anyone wanted to give up. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Kabuto's hand go up. With Orochimaru already putting everyone on alert, Kabuto would seem even more suspicious with his dropping out eight times. That meant that the snake was willing to reveal his spy for this invasion, _'Orochimaru, still as arrogant as ever and gambles almost as badly as Tsunade. He thinks the village will fall or be too weakened to need his best spy in here,' _Naruto mused to himself.

He looked up at the board as the names started to rapidly flip across the board. At the point everyone thought it was getting ridiculous, the names stopped.

**Temari no Sabaku VS Choji Akimichi**

Everyone started to clear out of the area except those two. Choji handed his bag of chips to Shika, who gave his friend a 'good luck' as he took them. Choji, though hiding it well, was a little nervous. Not because it was a girl, but more because he, and everyone else, thought the sand team in general was more than a little intimidating. But he was glad it wasn't the red-head.

"Thank Choji stands a chance?" Ino asked Shikamaru as they waited for the match to begin.

"Not a chance," Naruto said from a few feet away, gaining the attention of their team and his own.

"Now Naruto, it's not nice to disrespect your comrades," Kakashi scolded with an eye smile, not looking away from his book.

"This isn't about respect. It's about a bad match up. Choji's mostly close range and judging by that girl's giant fan, she's a wind user. Unless Choji can close the distance before she draws her fan, she'll gain an advantage he can't beat. And there's a good amount of distance between them. But you two already figured that out. Eh, Kakashi-sensei? Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, almost teasingly as Kakashi's eye went serious for a second and Shikamaru sighed, muttering 'Troublesome' under his voice.

"He's right. That is the most likely scenario," Shikamaru admitted, somewhat reluctant to count his friend out.

"But there's a chance he'll win, right?" Ino asked, trying to support her chubby teammate.

"There's a chance a kunai will ricochet and kill the Hokage by pure accident, doesn't mean it'll happen," Naruto countered with a roll of the eyes causing Ino to growl lightly in frustration.

"Well, when did you get so observant?" Kakashi asked curiously as he looked from his book.

"Hmmm? You say something?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched at that, _'I don't know if I should be mad that he stole my thing or happy that I might be getting a mini-me,' _Kakashi thought to himself as the match began, wondering how people would react to that. He never noticed the stares his other two students were giving Naruto.

Unsurprisingly, Naruto was mostly right. Choji tried to roll Temari over with his expansion jutsu, but missed as Temari waited until the last second before taking to the air on her fan, as if to mock him. Choji attempted to bounce high enough, but he had already known that was a long shot. Temari sent a Wind Gust to send him down even harder. Choji, becoming exhausted from the jutsu and continuous rolling combined with bouncing, lost concentration of the jutsu at the sudden and harder impact and returned to normal. Taking advantage of this, Temari came down and delivered a strike to Choji's head while falling. Choji, by coincident or instinct, tilted to one side, allowing the potentially deadly blow to hit his shoulder instead of his head.

The referee approached the down genin and found he was at the edge of passing out from the pain and probably wasn't getting up, "Choji Akimichi is unable to battle! Temari no Sabaku is the winner!" Hayate announced, staving off his cough momentarily.

Naruto let out a low whistle when the match ended, "Hmmm, Sand Ninjas seem especially brutal. Then again, they are the Kazekage's children," Naruto commented as the medics took Choji away on a stretcher. Everyone's attention returned to the board as the names started whizzing by again.

**Sasuke Uchiha VS Shino Aburame**

"Try not to lose too badly," Naruto said in a false helpful voice as Sasuke glared at him as he headed down.

"First a fellow leaf ninja, now you're betting against your own teammate, Naruto?" Kakashi accused in mock disappointment.

"Oh, no. My money is firmly on Sasuke winning this," Naruto said with a grin, seeing Kakashi eye smile.

"But you-," Ino started as she pointed a finger at him.

"I just said something to give him extra incentive to win," He countered with a smirk, "He'll never let himself live it down if I make it to the finals," He explained at the confused look.

"You didn't claim the odds were with Choji because we're from the same village, so I doubt you'd bet on Sasuke simply because he's your teammate," Shikamaru said as he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Right in one, shadow boy. While I'll admit Shino has a lot of things going for him, he and his clan have one glaring weakness against the Uchiha clan in general and it has nothing to do with the eyes," Naruto said, turning back to the match, not bothering to elaborate.

_'When did Naruto become so...smart?' _Sakura wondered to herself, having heard Naruto's comments on both matches. He was certainly changing a lot. It seemed for the better in the professional sense, but it might be bad in a moral sense, However, Sakura had already learned that her morality would die in this career if she didn't first.

Shino and Sasuke stared at each other from across the arena with equally unreadable faces, waiting for the signal, "Begin!" The proctor shouted. In the instant the words were said, Sasuke was already running though hand seals. He knew about the Aburame clan and their bugs. _'I also know one of the weaknesses about them...'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk, "Grand Fireball jutsu!" The flames shot towards Shino who tried to jump away, with an astounding speed. Trouble was that they were already too close to allow that. Sasuke smirked as he saw the slight killer intent and the figure in the flames turn into burning bugs.

_'...The weakness of the Aburame clan is their personal and emotional connection with their hive,'_ Sasuke thought triumphantly. It was the one thing that could cause them to retreat easily, to save their hive. Sasuke smirked as he turned to look at Shino emerging from his bugs. He may not look it, but Sasuke could feel the KI from having a part of his hive destroyed. Sasuke only smirked more as he saw the army of bugs massing around Shino, ready to swarm him. That was until he pulled out a pair of Kunai with paper bombs on them, flaming paper bombs to be exact, a small variation and about as effective as the regular unless your target was wet but better if burning was the goal.

Shino recognised the seals and paused for a moment, "Damn you," He whispered quietly and angrily, "Proctor, I forfeit," Shino said as he left towards the balcony with more emotion showing in his steps then he ever had in his voice.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner," Hayate said with a cough as Sasuke sighed in exhaustion. The curse seal was barely kept under control after the fire jutsu, but he managed to pull that off.

"Well, that was surprising," Naruto muttered as he furrowed his brow in thought.

"I thought you were betting on Sasuke?" Sakura asked, confused at the blonde's reaction.

"I was, but I thought he would have just kept throwing bombs and fire at Shino until he gave up. Not give him a chance to consider it after just one fireball," Naruto explained thoughtfully.

"Maybe he thought making your opponent surrender is more significant than beating them into the ground?" Kakashi suggested as he went back to reading his book.

"Hmm, maybe," Naruto conceded as Sasuke came back up to the balcony.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked with a smirk at Naruto.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you've grown," Naruto relented before grinning, "You would have simply went at him head on with your Sharingan just last week," He added as Sasuke gained a small tick mark and glared at the blonde before giving a Hnn and looking at the board.

"...Hell," Sasuke said with a sweatdrop as Naruto turned to board and went wide eyed.

"You have GOT to be shitting me," He said as he and almost every leaf ninja looked shocked at the board.

**Garia no Sabaku VS Ino Yamanaka**

**End of Chapter**

Well, it's been well over a year, but it's finally back. Sorry again for the long delay. Hope it satisified you all some. Naruto's observations are a combo of his memories, Madara's, and educated guesses/conclusions. As you can see, I screwed with the matches. So, feel free to criticise my fight scenes. If anyone has any questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter, through PM, or both. And No, I will not bash anyone on purpose, hence Sasuke acting more canon-like.

Now Questions To Ponder- How will the different matches change things? Will Naruto find out about the third container in this exam? Is the Kumo team here just for the exam? Will Ino survive the match? Who do you think will fight who? And where did Orochi slither off to with no team to watch?


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of the Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

**AN Okay, I know it's been a long time. I'll be honest; I'm simply not in a Naruto-mood these days. I've currently gotten into Grim Tales, a webcomic on Snafu, and am making a lot of stories for it. However, to prove that I'm not completely dead in the Naruto areas, I'm updating my oldest Naruto piece.**

_'...Benatami, I think I have an idea,' _Naruto thought as he hid a smirk, everyone else watching Ino Yamanaka to see if she would forfeit before the match even began.

_'I'm all ears, My Nushi,' _She answered seductively, pouting when she didn't get much of a reaction and cursing his mental tunnel vision.

Ino Yamanaka was frozen stiff as she looked at the board, cursing her luck. Of all the people she had to face in the preliminary matches, it had to be against this monster! There was just no way she could beat this girl and her sand, not at her current level! She felt Shikamaru place a hand on her shoulder in support as she tried to calm her nerves. She heard the proctor call her name again. She took one look at Garia's empty eyes and knew she had to forf-!

Ino blinked before her eyes steeled with determination, her fear evaporating. She spun on her heels and marched down to the arena to most peoples' shock.

"Girl's got a death wish," Kankuro commented, smirked as he leaned on the bars.

"How long you give the fight?" Temari asked, sitting on the railing with a smirk of her own.

"I say five minutes if Garia plays with her. One at most if she doesn't," Kankuro answered.

"I bet you a thousand yen she forfeits in under a minute," Temari offered.

"I'll take that action," Kankuro agreed as their sensei rolled his eye at their inheritance of their mother's gambling habit.

"So...who wants to tell the family if she dies?" Naruto asked as Ino walked into position.

"That's not funny!" Sakura and Shikamaru snapped at him.

"I was serious," He answered evenly.

"What could have possessed her to do something so stupid...," Shikamaru seethed, gripping the railing hard, "Come on Ino, get out of there..."

Naruto suppressed a smirk as the proctor was about to begin, _'The Fool's Bravery Jutsu. An old, minor, and lost genjutsu technique used to make people less afraid of something and give them the belief they can actually beat something, no matter the odds,' _Naruto thought, having casted the jutsu on Ino.

'_Quiet clever, Naruto. An illusion that effectively turns a person's flight response to fight. If used correctly, this could lead thousands to slaughter or daimyos to fight hopeless wars- not that they don't do that already,' _Benatami thought praisingly.

_'Best part is that it requires extremely little chakra to use, but has no upper limit. Trouble is that without a very large amount of chakra in it, it only works on those with weaker wills and that haven't been in many life or death situations. Even if I did put a tails worth of your chakra in, once a person has been in so many fights, their brain can logically deduce their relative odds against an enemy. Lucky, the Rookie Nine are mostly still green horns,'_ Naruto continued, enjoying this little scheme of his.

_'And with the little demon chakra added to give her a certain push and boost, your plan is...'_

"Begin!" The proctor announced.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino yelled, her hands and mouth moving at speeds that surprised all that knew her as Garia suddenly froze before her sand could even get a foot away from her gourd.

_**'Flawless,' **_Benatami purred, licking her fangs.

"W-what just happened?" Temari asked, more than a little surprised.

"The mind transfer jutsu, a family jutsu of the Yamanaka clan. It allows her to temporarily take control of another person's mind," Baki explained grimly, "The fact she was able to make her mind travel that fast though, is something surprising. It's supposed to be much slower, but Garia got hit in under a second."

"Garia's mind...well, that might be worse, if she meets...you know," Kankuro commented, not too worried. Garia might technically lose the match, but this girl would be in for a world of hurt when Garia got free.

"Damn...Ino might actually get lucky with this fight," Sasuke commented, admittedly surprised.

"Guess we were lucky this girl doesn't like to move around a lot," Shikamaru said with a sigh of relief, "I swear, blondes are the most troublesome of the human race."

"Hey, we have a reputation to hold up," Naruto commented with a grin.

"Ha ha ha," Sakura said sarcastically, still worried for her old-friend/now-rival.

"Why isn't Garia moving though?" Sasuke asked, figuring Ino would have made her forfeit by now.

Without any warning, Ino's head slammed backwards, causing her to fall on her back and hit her head. She lay there, moaning and groaning in pain, not noticing the people yelling at her to move as Garia was walking right towards her.

"She's dead," Temari, Kankuro, and several others stated with deadpan expressions.

Ino blinked as she felt the sand pulling her off the ground, holding her arms and legs together, but not fully incasing her. She paled as she looked into Garia's eyes, the demon holder just three feet from her. She had no idea what she had been thinking, trying something like that on someone like this! She was dead, buried, KIA, six feet under, as good as maggot chow! "S-sorry?" She asked pathetically.

Garia stared for a long moment at the blonde...and then she did something very, very, _VERY _surprising...She hugged her...bone crushingly so.

Everyone was gaping, from genin to jonin to kage! Hell, even Naruto was gaping and he planned this!_ 'This...this worked out SOOOO much better than I had originally planned!' _Naruto thought in his head, and his other head agreed.

_'True, but the pet raccoons might go to a different blonde now, '_ Bena commented with a giggle.

"Kiss her!" Kiba yelled from the stands, Kurenai glaring at him and Hinata sighing at his behavior while Shino checked to see if there was blood on his coat from his nose. A few more catcalls and the like came from the stands, even one from Anko which was, thankfully, drowned out by the rest.

Garia didn't seem to notice this, too content with hugging Ino with an unseen smile on her face. She blinked though, when she felt the blonde go limp in her arms. She pulled back and found that the leaf genin had passed out with a blush on her face.

"Ummm, Ino Yamanaka is unable to battle. Garia no Subaku is the winner," Hayate Gekko announced, very surprised by this turn of events. Very few people could say they witnesed a legitimate match like this one.

"I won?" Garia asked, momentarily surprised. After a moment, she shrugged...and dropped dead asleep, still hold Ino and her head resting on the blonde's cleavage.

"Hooowwwwllllllll!" Kiba called from the balcony, causing Kurenai to slap him upside the head.

"That...was almost like something straight out of Icha Icha." Kakashi commented with a sweat-drop.

_'...Benatami...please tell me you are recording this.'_ Naruto thought evenly.

_'Have been since we used that genjutsu.'_ She answered smugly.

Kankuro, wanting to snap at all the guys making catcalls at his sister, was helping Temari move their redheaded sibling's body, "Why the hell aren't we dead?!" Kankuro asked in a whisper, fearing Garia's demon would wake up any moment now.

"Hey I'm not complaining! I just hope she doesn't wake up and mistake me for that girl," Temari said, blushing lightly.

"Straight Gentlemen and Bi/Bent Ladies, I think we can all walk away winners with a show like that!" Naruto declared with a massive grin, getting a few chuckles from the others.

"...What is up with these ninjas?" Karui asked, not sure if she should believe this insanity.

"Newbies; we were all crazy at some point when we began," Samui answered with a shrug.

"What do you think, Yugito?" Karui asked the other blonde.

The demon holder didn't answer for a while as she stared at the balcony opposite of them, "...Watch out for the blonde," She answered coldly.

"Why? Don't think that was just luck?" Karui asked curiously.

"Not the girl. The orange one on the balcony," She corrected.

Samui raised an eyebrow at that, "Why?"

"He's watching us," Yugito explained, making them go wide eyed and look back at Naruto...he looked at them out of the corner of his eye and smirked, making them feel cold on the back of their necks...then it was gone, he wasn't looking at them, and no one else seemed to have noticed anything.

"Think he knows we're not real genin?" Karui whispered.

"I think he doesn't care really," Yugito answered, narrowing her eyes, "I think he just wants to play with the second biggest predator in the room."

"...I'm guessing he's the biggest in that statement?" Samui asked, getting a nod.

"He doesn't look that tough," Karui reasoned skeptically.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," Yugito concluded, folding her arms as they all watched the board.

**Tenten Higarashi Vs Neji Hyuuga**

**End of Chapter**

Well, there you go folks. Proof that this thing is not dead. Hope you all enjoyed the funny/semi-pervy match. And yes, Naruto's plan for Ino was not to get her killed, but for her to use her Mind Jutsu on Garia. The exactness of what happened in said demon container's mind is for another time. And Yugito is starting to notice Naruto who has already noticed her. Next fight is not only a Teammate fight, but one between a girl and her crush.

Remaining fighters after the next match are Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Yugito, Samui, Karui, Stretch, and Leach.(Kabuto's teammates, forgot their names for the moment, will look up later)

Questions to Ponder: Who will when the next fight? Will Tenten go all out against Neji? Is Naruto going to mess with the other demon container in the room? Or any of the other matches? Will anyone take notice of Naruto's hidden actions? What happened in Garia's head? Why didn't Shukaku come out? More importantly, what was Naruto's motive for this? And even more importantly...are there going to be more Garia/Ino scenes?


End file.
